earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco Ramon
History Early Life: 1994-2008 Cisco is the youngest of four children. It was shortly after Cisco's birth that Mrs. Ramon took her children out of town to stay with their grandparents in Midway City. Cisco's parents were having marital problems and needed time away from the kids to work through their issues. A week later, Detroit became one of the targets of a series of intrinsic explosions. The Ramon home was two blocks from the epicenter of the explosion in Detroit, and the bodies of Mr. Ramon was never found and his mother thought best to leave Cisco and his siblings with their grandparents. Cisco was still a toddler at the time, but this was a painful episode in the lives of his older siblings and grandparents. Depression and grief hit most of them hard. Cisco and Paco were often neglected growing up as a result and were more or less raised by the television. During his school years, he met Jake Puckett, who bullied him (by giving him swirlies in the toilet bowl) into allowing his homework being copied. At some point of his life, Cisco met Melinda Tores, who he claimed was the love of his life. Melinda actually had a crush on him, but their relationship never became romantic as his brother, Dante, lied to her about Cisco wanting to become a priest. Cisco collected tech magazines in high school and showed interests in mechanics at a young age, but his talent was not recognized nor deemed of importance by his family, as their attention were mostly on Dante (despite Dante's insecurities). Cisco knew he was being under-appreciated, but it didn't stop his passion and he continued to pursue his dream. He became employe at S.T.A.R. Labs under the employment of Dr. Harrison Wells in 2008, but Cisco became very distant from his family even missing his brother's birthdays. While in college, Cisco roomed with Sebastian Ollins. Cisco would later recall that Sebastian couldn't manage to stay awake through a full physics lecture, and that if not for "his very smart, very considerate college roommate lending him notes, helping him study, he wouldn't have made it through his finals. Career at S.T.A.R Labs During his first year at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco became quickly at odds with his co-worker and senior, Hartley Rathaway. When Dr. Wells introduced Cisco as the newest member of the team, the latter became skeptical of him, namely because on Cisco's penchant for hipster T-shirts. He was the official monkey trainer at S.T.A.R Labs. Hartley was likewise mildly annoyed when Dr. Wells placed Cisco on the same level as him, saying that "I have a good feeling about him, just as I had about you." While spending time together, Cisco and Hartley openly expressed their dislike for each other, with Hartley snidely remarking on Cisco's argot and Cisco telling Hartley that if he thought him incompetent then he should try proving it to Wells. Caitlin Snow introduced herself and intervened in their dispute, offhandedly taunted Hartley at the same time, much to Cisco's appreciation. In order to spite him back, Hartley stated Cisco would not last more than a week at S.T.A.R. Labs, but was proven wrong. After Hartley was fired Cisco was highly relieved and hoped never to see him again, and Cisco became close to Dr. Wells, with Wells regarding him as a son. Cisco also becomes close friends with Caitlin and her boyfriend (who was also his fellow engineer) Ronnie Raymond. Particle Accelerator Explosion After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator was switched on, it worked for a few minutes before it began to malfunction. Cisco was sent down to the core chamber with Ronnie to shut it down. Once they got down there, Ronnie requested that Cisco put the accelerator on lockdown if he wasn't back within two minutes. He was forced to lock it down, much to his distress and was promptly joined by Caitlin. They were contacted by Ronnie, who told them of his plan to direct the impending explosion upwards rather than out, and so Cisco had to adjust the particle parameters to compensate for the change. During the particle accelerator's resulting explosion, Ronnie was seemingly killed as the accelerator exploded and produced a blastwave through the city that affected numerous people in Central City and gave them super abilities. However without knowing Cisco was also affected, due to having been in contact with a Boom Tube prior to the explosion. Transcendent Kid: 2009-2015 In the months after the Particle Accelerator, Wells made a settlement with Cisco that allowed him to keep his family monetarily comfortable. Cisco was dealing with his grief from the Particle Accelerator fallout, but mostly didn't talk about it. In the fall of 2009, Cisco and Caitlin Snow encountered Wally West, the vigilante at the time called Kid Flash who was working on the same investigation that they were: What Happened to Ronnie Raymond? In early 2010, they did just that. However, Ronnie Raymond was merged with a physicist called Martin Stein. There was a brief battle but during the fight, Cisco suffered a seizure. At the remains of S.T.A.R Labs, which Cisco and Caitlin had turned into a base of sorts, Caitlin examined Cisco and didn't find anythig medically unusual, which is itself unusual considering Cisco just had a seizure. Over the next few weeks, Cisco discovered that he could, in fact emit sonic vibrations. Cisco's abilities grew more powerful and he soon learned how to create pocket dimensions. Using these abilities, Cisco began calling himself the Transcendent Kid, fighting crime in a trippier way whan the other vigilantes in the Central-Keystone Area. In late 2012, Cisco joined the Titans. In 2014, Cisco was a participant in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, fighting alongside the other Titans against the Shadow Demons. Vibe: 2015-present In 2015, Cisco's brother Paco, the superhero called Vibe, was killed by A.M.A.Z.O. In honor of his brother, Cisco became the new Vibe. During this time, Cisco battled the government agency known as ARGUS, which wanted to capture him because of his abilities. Later that year, he became a founding member of Wally West's Team. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cyborg Physiology: After Cisco was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion, this altered his DNA and physiology to access dimensional energy because he was merged with a Boom Tube. Though Cisco was affected by S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator like other meta-humans, Cisco did not manifest his powers until nearly two years after the dark matter explosion. ** Dimensional Energy Manipulation: Cisco has a psychic link to the natural energies of reality, allowing him to connect with various vibrations of the multiverse and manipulate them for various effects. *** Cosmic and Temporal Awareness: Cisco can percieve events throughout time and space. *** Interdimensional Travel: Cisco can open portals to other dimensions and realms in the Multiverse by emiting blasts at certain frequencies. *** Vibrational Blasts: Cisco is able to release concussive blasts of vibrations from his body. *** Mental Link: Breachers are connected by their powers and have a weak mental link to one another. Abilities * Genius-level intellect/Master scientist/Physicist: Cisco is one of the most intelligent people on Earth. He designed the latest version of the Arrowcave for Oliver Queen. He has built all sorts of technology including "meta-weaponry." He halped Caitlin Snow create an antidote for Mirakuru. Cisco also theorized about there being a Speed Force before Wally West discovered this to be true. Cisco has called his brain "the Ryan Gosling of genius intellects." ** Bilingualism: Cisco is capable of fluently speaking English and Spanish. ** Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker: Cisco is a highly trained computer specialist and hacker, though his skills are not on par with Barbara Gordon's. He was able to hack into the Tannhauser Industries' offsite's records. ** Master engineer: Cisco is a highly skilled engineer, as he helped build the particle accelerator with Harrison Wells and has helped Team Flash by creating various gadgets and weapons for them. ** Expert tailor: Cisco has been shown to be a highly trained tailor, having created most of the modern Flash suits ** Trap master: Cisco does plans to trick enemies and often uses his engineering skills. ** Expert hand-to-hand combatant: During a time at which Cisco was a meta-consultant for the KCPD, Cisco was given police training. Given Cisco's years of crimefighting, he's gotten better at hand-to-hand combat over time. ** Guitarist: Cisco is a talented acoustic guitarist. He was able to produce a lovely melody despite being "a little rusty". ** Expert of Comic Book, Science-Fiction and General Pop Culture Lore Weaknesses * Temporal Alterations: Cisco's new-found connection to reality also puts him at a disadvantage to extreme time alterations. Deeper changes in the natural events of time can cause a strain on his body, one of the earliest signs being a bloody nose. The longer these deep changes remain unresolved, the worse Cisco's condition will get. Ultimately, he gets a brain hemorrhage before going into cardiac arrest. His body will then become transparent and distorted, as the time rupture begins to tear him apart. Only restoring the proper events will stabilize Cisco. Paraphernalia * Vibe Glasses: After learning the nature of what triggers Cisco's vibes, Earth-2's Harry Wells designed special goggles that allow Cisco to access his vibes easily and for as long as he wishes. They first harnessed his brain waves to allow him to have clearer visions in the form of dreams. By calibrating the glasses to the electromagnetic frequency of the dimensional plane they are located on, Cisco's powers are increased. * Vibe Suit: Cisco wears a suit made of leather-like material with a layer of Kevlar armor in between the material. Trivia and Notes * Cisco is sick of hearing Barry Allen's "Flash Facts". He's ready to beat him with a keyboard if he hears another one. * Cisco has a penchant for giving the villains of the Flash and Green Arrow monikers that fit their attributes, personalities or powers. However, he claims to dislike codenames that incorporate colors such as "Green Arrow". ** Cisco also insists on being the only person to assign villains nicknames and can sometimes view it as a challenge when another tries to do the same (such as Harry Wells) but never fails to give credit where credit is due (such as when he embraced Martin Stein for nicknaming Al Rothstein "Atom Smasher" and admitted that Hartley Rathaway's self-given nickname of "Pied Piper" wasn't bad). * Cisco is right-handed. * Cisco considers Wally West and Caitlin Snow to be his best friends. * Cisco considers Bulbasaur to be the cutest Pokémon of all. * Cisco is a fan of the movie Inception. * Cisco uses a Moroccan conditioner with a pinch of lime juice to keep his hair shiny, which he considers being one of his greatest secrets. Category:Characters Category:Team Flash Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Titans Members Category:Black Hair